Thảo luận Thành viên:TakatoEndou
Chào bạn, hoan nghênh bạn đến Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Cảm ơn bạn đã chỉnh sửa trang Ichino Nanasuke. Xin vui lòng để lại tin nhắn vào trang thảo luận thành viên của tớ nếu bạn cần trợ giúp về bất cứ điều gì!-- Wikia (Thảo luận) 12:53, tháng 9 28, 2011 Chào đón đến Inazuma Eleven Wiki ! Cảm ơn bạn đã đóng góp vào Inazuma Eleven Wiki Vi của chúng tớ vào các trang: Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Aoyama Shunsuke và các trang khác. Chúng tớ rất hân hạng bạn sẽ tiếp tục đóng góp thêm vào Wiki này. Trước hết, mình biết bạn đã copy từ En Inazuma Wiki. Bạn hãy làm xong trang nào thì hãy tiếp tục với trang khác chứ đừng có add nhiều trang quá nhe bạn. Thứ hai là về bản mẫu Character. Khi bạn add vào trang nhân vật sẽ có phần khi bạn lưu sẽ hiện ra hàng màu đỏ ghi "Bản mẫu:Character". Đó là vì Vi Inazuma Eleven Wiki dùng Bản mẫu nhân vật chứ không phải Character. Bạn hãy thay code cũ của các Bản mẫu (Template) có dạng sau: {{Character |Name = Tên |Image = |...vân vân |Xuathien = ...} } thành {{Nhân vật '|ten' = vd: Tsurugi'' |Image''' = Tsurugi raimon.png'' ''|jten = 剣城京介'' ''|eten = Ken Castle'' '' '' |doi '= Kuro no Kishidan (formerly) Raimon'' ''|so''' = 10'' ''|he = Lữa'' ''|chuyenam = Oohara Takashi'' ''|gioitinh = Nam'' ''|vitri = FW'' ''|xuathien = Inazuma Eleven GO Episode 001 (GO)} } như trên. Bỏ khoảng trống của cái } } ở cuối code nhé. Nhắc lại: Bạn hãy làm xong một trang rồi hãy tiếp tục trang tiếp theo. Rất hân hạnh đón tiếp bạn. Mọi thắc mắc để lại message ở talk page tớ nhe. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:18, ngày 3 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Thêm section À... Tớ cũng không hểu sao cái wiki này không cho sửa đổi kiểu Visual... Lúc đó sẽ dễ hơn. Mình thấy tin nhắn của bạn trên trang của mình rồi. Mỗi lần bạn trả lời hãy vào Talk Page rồi ấn cái nút Leave Message màu xanh lá cây ở góc trên bên phải ấy. Nó sẽ tạo một cái section mới. chứ bạn đừng có edit cái section có sẵn... Mình sẽ bị nhầm với bạn khác, đồng thời nhập ~~~~ vào cuối lần viết của bạn để ký tên nhe... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 02:30, ngày 4 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về Copy hình ảnh từ INazuma Eleven Wikia Tiếng Anh Chào bạn một lần nữa, Mình có ghé ngang qua các bài của bạn đã đăng và bạn cũng đã upload mấy cái hình rồi. Mình xin nói rằng là bạn đã copy hình sai cách từ bên Inazuma Eleven En vào. Tiện đây mình cũng sẽ "chỉ" luôn cho. Bạn copy hình chắc chắn là nhấn chuột phải rồi Save Image as... đúng không? Các đó đúng nhưng không giữ đúng độ phân giải (độ sắc nét) của ảnh. Bạn muốn copy hình nào bên kia. Trước tiên hãy: #'Click vào hình đó'. Nó sẽ hiện ra một cái bảng, đợi xíu thì hình sẽ load. Hình load đó là hình có độ phân giải gốc. #Lúc này bạn có thể làm giống như lúc nãy là Save Image As... giống như cái cũ nhưng là trên hình vừa mới hiện. Và hãy đừng vội delete hết những tấm vừa upload mà hãy click vào cái hình đó được chèn ở trang nào. Sau đó hãy click vào Upload a new version of this file sau đó upload nó như bình thường. Nếu bạn vẫn còn thắc mắc thì hãy nói mình, mình làm cái video chỉ bạn luôn... (cho tiện) Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:13, ngày 4 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Nhắc lại... về tạo section mới Mình xin nhắc lại thêm một lần nữa là mỗi khi vào để lại lời nhắn ở trang tớ hãy click vào Leave Message sau đó nhập tựa đề và nội dung. Cuối tin nhắn đánh vào bốn dấu ~ liên kề nhau để ký tên để tớ còn biết là ai đã viết Xin bạn coi lại dùm =.= Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:24, ngày 4 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: vậy đc chưa? Tốt rồi bạn à.... Bạn chỉ cần thêm section nữa thôi... là ok... :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:35, ngày 4 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Soyokaze Step Bạn ơi! Mình không có dùng: Bản mẫu: Chiêu thức. Mà mình dùng: Bản mẫu Kỹ năng.. Có dạng sau: { {Kỹ năng ''|Tên = '' ''|Hình = '' ''|Tên tiếng Nhật = '' ''|Tên tiếng Anh = |Hệ = Thổ / Mộc / Hỏa / Thủy (chọn cái thích hợp với từ tiếng Anh) ''|Sự tiến hóa = Bình thường → Remastered → True |Manga = [ tập] |Anime = [ tập] |Game = [ game] } }'' Nhớ bỏ dấu cách ở giữa { {. Cái Bản mẫu là do mình tạo... vì chữ tuyệt chiêu nghe kỳ kỳ nên cho thành'' kỹ năng. Thân, Khoi98talk''-'YouTube' 13:43, ngày 5 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về Category Àh vâng... Tôi chắc chắn là bạn đang muốn được thêm badges đúng không? Đây rồi. Category là (dạng như) phân loại. Bạn có thể add category chứ không Tạo category. Ví dụ như Matsukaze Tenma sẽ có những category (phân loại) sau: Raimon (GO); Tiền vệ; Nhân vật GO; ... CAtegory để làm gì? Nếu như Matsukaze Tenma và Tsurugi và Shindou đều chung một đội Raimon (GO) thì đương nhiên sẽ có category Raimon (GO) và khi đó những người đọc nếu cần biết Raimon (GO) có ai hay liên quan thì chỉ cần click vào cái tên category đó. cách tạo add category Hai cách: Cách 1: Lúc soạn thảo một bài viết, nhìn sang bên phải sẽ có thanh công cụ, không có thì ấn vào cái nút có hình mũi tên. Nó hiện ra xong, có (hình như là) 3 phần: Add Features and media; Templates; Categories. ở phần Categories, nếu nó chưa hiện ra chi tiết thì ấn vào nút mũi tên xanh dương nhỏ chĩa xuống để nó thành chĩa lên và hiện ra các chi tiết. Ở khung trên (nhỏ, chữ nhật) đánh tên category rồi Enter. Nó sẽ nhảy xuống dưới và đã đc add. -->Publish Cách 2: Một bài viết có sẵn. Kéo xuống hết bài sẽ có phần hình chữ nhật và có chữ Category. Dưới đó có nút Add Category. Ấn vào. Đánh xong một tên category thì Enter và tiep tục đánh category tiếp. Xong, Enter rồi Ấn SAVE... --- Xin bạn hãy add section mới dùm Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:53, ngày 8 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Bạn hãy hỏi tớ bất cứ lúc nào, tớ sẽ trả lời ngay lập tức nếu như online. Bạn phải kiên nhẫn để mình còn gõ nữa... Gõ VNI mỏi tay lắm... Ko có chi Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:01, ngày 8 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Mối quan hệ Nếu bạn tạo mấy bài ở bên Wiki Enlish qua mà có phần mối quan hệ thì dịch luôn nhe.., Tại vì đó là ý kiến của mình bên bển.. được chấp thuận bởi admin rồi nên cũng phát triễn cái phần đó luôn... người nào có quan hệ gì thì mình làm hết...Nó cũng ngắn và đơn giản Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:57, ngày 12 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về chat Thì mình thấy rằng bên đó là English thì tốt nhất nên nói tiếng Anh... Không thôi thì ban thì mệt lắm... Nhưng mình nghĩ vẫn có thể nói ở trên trang USER còn trang USER TALK thì không bik Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:10, ngày 16 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Chúc mừng bạn.. À... Đắng lẽ là phải nói cái này từ lâu rồi.... hehe... Chúc mừng bạn đã lên hạng nhất nha!!! Woohoo!! Cố gắng tiếp tục lấy thêm nhiều điểm nữa! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 07:14, ngày 23 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) OKAY ! :D Lời cảm ơn Chào bạn, mình rất cảm ơn bạn về việc đã đóng góp cho Inazuma Wikia Tiếng Việt. Mình còn mới tập sự nên có thiếu sót mong bạn giúp đỡ. Mình sẽ cần cập nhật thêm một vài bản mẫu,tập phim và nhân vật, trong thời gian này rất mong sự ủng hộ của các bạn ! À, bạn cứ tự do thoải mái chỉnh sửa trong Inazuma Eleven Wiki, mình sẽ rất biết ơn bạn !Blade Dragonwave 10:32, ngày 23 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Vấn đề sai định dạng À vấn đề này là do hiện tại các Wikia ngoài phạm vi ngôn ngữ Anh, Pháp, Đức, Tây Ban Nha không được hỗ trợ cho các kiểu định dạng MIME đặc biệt ( ví dụ: **.svg, v..v). Do vậy bạn hãy save file dạng hình png, jpg, ... rồi up lên cho dễ . Ví dụ như tên file là ****.svg hoặc ****.etc thì bạn thêm đuôi png, jpg,... theo cùng đuôi file hình bạn up lên, ví dụ file bạn save về là ****.png thì đổi tên trong khung tên mới thành ****.svg.png Cám ơn bạn đã đóng góp cho Inazuma Wikia ! Blade Dragonwave 09:50, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Tập phim Đã fix lại Mình đã sửa lại mẫu tập phim và định dạng lại 2 ep đầu của GO, bạn tham khảo cho các tập kế tiếp nhé http://vi.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/B%E1%BA%A3n_m%E1%BA%ABu:T%E1%BA%ADp_phim http://vi.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/T%E1%BA%ADp_001_(GO) Có gì cần bổ sung báo mình Blade Dragonwave 15:30, ngày 31 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Tập phim bản mẫu Mình đã Fix lại Bạn thấy có màu gì cần sửa lại báo mình Blade Dragonwave 15:16, ngày 6 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Tập phim Bạn thông cảm cho mình, vì lý do chính là sau này khi manga của bộ truyện này ra đời thì tập của nó sẽ bị nhầm với tập của anime, nên mình mới thêm chữ phim vào. (Ở tiếng Anh có chữ ep và chữ vol nên không bị nhầm như tiếng Việt). Sắp tới mình cập nhật manga Inazuma Eleven sẽ dễ nhầm với tập trong Anime IE.Thứ lỗi cho mình. À bạn có cách nào giúp mình giải quyết chuyện này được không ? Mình đang phân vân đây. Blade Dragonwave 15:22, ngày 9 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) À, mình tính hỏi bạn nếu chuyển tập phim thành tập thì mốt gặp manga mình nên để như thế nào ấy mà Blade Dragonwave 16:09, ngày 10 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Tập truyện Mình cũng nghĩ thế, nhưng đây là Wiki tiếng Việt nên mình muốn dùng văn phong Việt Ngữ để thể hiện cho nó gần gũi với người Việt Nam. Blade Dragonwave 11:04, ngày 12 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC)